


Tasting ink

by sarajessica



Category: Bandom, Death Spells, Leathermouth, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajessica/pseuds/sarajessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smutty ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not real, never happened, not mine except the words.

He wrapped his hand around his cock. What was it Frank had called it again? Yeah, nice thick dick and then he had giggled his stupidly adorable giggle and licked a stripe from the root to the tip before swalloving down the head. James shivered when he remembered. Frank was wicked awesome at sucking dick.

It was a nice memory to have. Gripping tighter he spread the pre-cum around with his thumb. He really missed Frank right now. He would really prefer to get off with Frank's hands around him or Frank's mouth on him but this wasn't bad.

When his mind was occupied by the feeling of elation by his nearing orgasm he let the waves of Frank's eyes, his smile and his easy grin wash over him and he came with a soft moan of Frank's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Sliding down the last inch on James's cock Frank is settled in his lap with his knees on either side of James's hips. He holds himself still for a minute and just breathes. James is stroking his hands up and down Frank's sides and waits for Frank to start moving again.

James has a lazy smile on his face and his breath hitches when Frank lifts his hips just an inch and then settles down again. Frank starts moving with an unhurried pace and just relishes the moment. They're not in a hurry anywhere and can just enjoy the late morning and take advantage of being in the same place and the same bed at the same time.

Frank rocks his hips back and forth with the glide up and down and James grips his cock and strokes him in time with the movement. Frank stutters his hips and comes with a long moan and James is close behind with the way Frank looks and feels around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank is lying between James's spread legs and is casually nibbling on his right shin. James knows better than to give him the satisfaction of giving in to laughter and tries to stay as still as possible when Frank licks a stripe over the tattoo he gave him years ago.

Lifting his head up and looking straight at James and smirking a bit with his eyes he blows over the wet spot on the leg and James shivers. Frank obviously takes this as a win because he moves on further up and grins widely when he settles with his mouth over James cock.

He licks his lips and wets them before he slides his mouth over the head and hums as he goes down. He keeps eye contact until he's all the way down to where his hand is gripping the root and then he closes his eyes with a satisfied sigh. Frank really likes sucking dick.


	4. Chapter 4

Steadying himself on his elbows Frank pushed his hips back against James. His face was buried in the bedding and his hands was gripping tight around a pillow. James hands held him up where he pushed in and out. Hands gripping tight around his waist and Frank reveled in the feeling.

James was breathing heavily, almost panting and Frank concentrated on the low moans he was letting out when he was pushing in. After awhile he started to push back harder and meeting his thrusts. He was so close now, just hanging on by a thin, thin thread and then his release would be over him.

James changed the angle a tiny bit and snaked his hand around to grip Frank's cock lightly and then Frank was coming, warm cum spilling over James hand and on to the bed. James groaned at the feeling of Frank on his hand and he pushed his hips forward one more time before coming himself.


	5. Chapter 5

To kiss and grope hidden away in a dark corner wasn't ideal. It was the hardest to sneak some alone time on the bus. Touring wasn't famous for it's privacy and the bunks didn't really hold more than one person. Even if Frank was on the shorter side.

Laying on his back with Frank between his spread legs James was rolling his hips up against the friction as hard as he could without making Frank hit his head on the ceiling. They were kissing frantically because they didn't know how much time they had left to be alone on the bus. The rest of the band was...somewhere.

Frank had his hands twisted in James hair when he grinded down particularly hard and breathed out a moan. At this rate they were going to come in their pants like fucking teenagers and Frank did NOT care. He needed the release and it had been so long since they had any time alone together at all.

James snaked his right hand in between them and cupped Frank's cock through his pants while putting pressure on his on erection with the other side. Frank was rutting up against his hand and it wasn't long before he was shaking and coming and James felt the warmth spread against his palm. He turned his hand around and just felt the outline of his own dick with it and followed Frank with his own orgasm. He hoped that they had at least a few more minutes before the rest of the guys came back on the bus because he really needed to change his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank put down the game controller and climbed on to James lap all while wearing a huge grin. He knew that James was better at that fucking first person shooter they were playing but Frank had some tricks of his own.  
Licking across James lips and then into his mouth the game was already forgotten.

James put his arms around Frank's waist and let his hands rest on the small of his back while returning the kiss with as much fervor he could. If he didn't come out a victor in the damn game he would at least get a decent make out out of it.

Frank squeaked and then laughed when James squeezed his ass. Still smiling he kissed him again. 

Distraction could indeed be the best tactic when you weren't winning.


End file.
